The Past
by WestonFollower
Summary: Rogue learns more about the nice boy that can make ice.


**Title: **The Past

**Author: **WestonFollower

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Various

**Setting: **X mansion after X1

**Summary: **Rogue learns more about the nice boy that can make ice.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing even though I wish I did.

**Notes: **I hope I do ok! Review please! I got the ice skating scene from X3 which I loved.

The X kids sat around or at least that's what they called themselves John was messing with Kitty while she tried to talk to Jubilee and Bobby was sitting on the couch making ice in his hand then melting it. He's been trying to turn his whole hand into to ice but the longest its last is about 5 seconds. Peter watched him make ice then destroy it over and over again he could tell Bobby was thinking about something or in this case someone. Just then John smirked and shot a fire ball at Bobby making the ice in his hand melt.

"Thanks a lot John." Bobby hissed.

"Sorry Iceboy it was just too tempting so what's wrong with you? Thinking about Rogue?" Bobby's cheeks burned at the thought of the beautiful new student who came back four days ago with a white streak in her hair. She came back acting as if nothing happened and went on with her life while everyone else questioned what had happened.

"No I'm bored." Bobby got up and walked outside while everyone went back to do nothing. Bobby walked up to the fountain and froze it and made himself a pair of skates and started to skate.

"Oh wow!" Bobby stopped and looked over and saw Rogue with her hair up a pair of black gloves all the way up her arm.

"Bobby this is beautiful."

"You want to skate?"

"I don't have skates"

"Come here" Rogue sat down and Bobby put a blade of ice at the bottom of her shoes just like he did to himself. Rogue climbed on the ice and grabbed Bobby's hand for dear life they spun around but then they got exhausted and took a break.

"Your powers are amazing." Rogue said wishing she could have them instead of the touch of death.

"Well they weren't always amazing."

"How did you get them?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." Bobby looked at Rogue and she watched his ice blue eyes turn colder then she has ever seen. Bobby looked at her gloves and started to tell her exactly how he became Iceman.

_Bobby was 14 and was skating it was late he grabbed his board and started to walk home when he notice a trail of ice was following him and it was summer. Bobby ran to an ally where no one could see him and leaned against the wall then the whole wall turned to ice. He knew exactly what was going on he was a mutant a freak his brother Ronnie would be disgusted and his parents would be disappointed. The town would probably lock him up and let him die. Bobby calmed himself down and the ice slowly disappeared he checked his phone it was 10 oh no that was not good. He made his way home a kept himself in control and tried to sneak past his mother._

"_Robert Drake! You come here right now!" Robert Drake was not good he calmed himself down and focused on the ticking of the clock on the wall._

"_Mom I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time."_

"_Well I am very disappointed I could expect this from Ronnie but from you." She shook her head and Madeline got a good look at her son. He was pale and his eyes were almost glowing they were so blue his hair was a mess and there was sweat running down his face. She put a hand on his head shocked at how cold he was._

"_Bobby are you alright!"_

"_Yes mom I'm fine can I please just go upstairs?"_

"_Fine but you're taking a shower and going straight to bed no TV!"_

"_Ok." Bobby went upstairs as fast as he could and locked the door of his bedroom watching the ice freeze his wall and door. Two weeks later the Drakes got a call from a Professor Xavier and got accepted to his "school for gifted youngsters" his parents were thrilled. Cyclops shows up the next week taking the bags from the kids pale cold fingers and sticking them in his car. Bobby hugs his parents and punches Ronnie in the arm and climbs in Cyclops car and Cyclops doesn't say anything while the boy starts to cry. He definitely doesn't say anything when the car gets colder either. _

"I mean it got easier once I got here no one complained when I froze the air conditioner or made the carpet in the hall all wet and soggy they are my family now." Bobby said smiling at Rogue. "And were your family to so if you ever need anything we'll be here."

"That was a nice story Bobby I mean the ending was nice so do you think you'll ever tell your parents?"

"I honestly have no idea, it's pretty late we should go inside."

"Yeah." Bobby melted their blades and the fountain and Rogue got a mischievous grin on her face.

"First one in gets a tub of ice cream" Rogue ran towards the house with a shocked Bobby behind.

"No fair!" He sprints after her.

"Shouldn't they be getting to bed?" Cyclops asks himself as he watches from the window. Bobby picks up Rogue and throws her over his shoulder and she's laughing and smiling something she hasn't done in a long time. Cyclops smiles at the teens remembering the days when Jean would race him to class. Just then the curtains closed and Jean walked in smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about that past and how I would always beat you at racing"

"Excuse me I think it's the other way around!"

"Oh really ok first one to the teens outside breaking the rules win"

"Ok ready 1…2…3!"_  
_


End file.
